


Thank You

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Sherlock - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch helps me with a situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not cut myself, and I have not yet Benedict Cumberbatch (emphasize the YET)

I was standing in line to meet Ben. being second in line I was looking over myself one last time, by dark brown hair curled to match his, a button up shirt, a trench coat, and a blue scarf.  
The girl ahead of me laughed and Ben smiled and his cheekbones poked out just a bit more and his eyes glistened.  
I walk up to the table and take off my scarf to have him sign it and, unfortunately he glanced at my wrists, and then up at me. I quickly hid my wrists and looked down. He made me look up at him and he gave me a smile which I couldn't but help return. He asked for my hands and I hesitated, because I was ashamed of the cutting, but he persisted and I finally put my tiny hands in his much bigger and much stronger, but still gentle hands. He grabbed both my hands with both of his and turned them over to see the many, many scars covering my wrists and going up my arms. Before I knew what he was doing, he lifted them to his lips and kissed both wrists, then stood up and kissed my forehead and wiped the tears from my eyes. He held my face in his hands, still wiping away tears, and looked at me with his blue eyes and said,"Everything's going to be okay" Then he hugged me. signed my scarf, gave me one last smile, and started talking to the next person in line.


End file.
